The Between of Two Assassin
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah dua assassin yang saling mengincar nyawa karena disuruh oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing. Melahirkan perasaan cinta di antara dua assassin itu. Fic request untuk TheFourSevent. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rosario + Vampire : Akihisa Ikeda**

 **THE BETWEEN OF TWO ASSASSIN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Shirayuki Mizore**

 **Selasa, 30 Juni 2015**

 **One Shoot  
**

 **OoO**

 **Note : maafkan saya karena terlambat mengupdate cerita ini karena saya sedang menderita penyakit varises yang muncul di pergelangan tangan. Sehingga membuat saya kesulitan untuk mengetik. Tapi, demi janji saya kepada orang yang minta dibuat cerita ini. Maka saya berusaha untuk membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Lalu akhir-akhir ini saya menyukai karakter Shirayuki Mizore ini.**

 **Okay, langsung aja dan selamat membaca ya ...**

 **OoO**

 **Fic request for TheFourtySeventh**

 **OoO**

 **THE BETWEEN OF TWO ASSASSIN**

 **OoO**

 **POV: Shirayuki Mizore**

 **OoO**

"Hei, tunggu!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara keras yang hinggap di telingaku ketika aku sedang berjalan bersama temanku yang bernama Haruno Sakura di koridor kampus. Suara yang amat kukenal dan menggetarkan hatiku yang rapuh bagaikan es. Ya, aku tahu pemilik suara itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sepasang sepatu kets biru datang menghampiriku. Bersamaan aku menoleh ke arah orang yang mengenakan sepatu kets biru itu.

Set ...

Sebuah buku disodorkan tepat di depanku. Buku catatan dengan sampul putih bergambarkan pemandangan alam yang dipenuhi hamparan salju. Tertera di sampul depan buku catatan tersebut, sebuah nama "Shirayuki Mizore".

Aku terpaku dibuatnya. Hei, itu adalah buku catatan milikku.

"Apakah buku ini adalah milikmu?" tanya si pemilik sepatu kets biru itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Berpakaian serba kasual. Menyandang tas orange bertali dua. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengambil buku itu darinya. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya dan sukses membuat aku terpesona dibuatnya.

'Naruto, dia memang tampan sekali,' batinku di dalam hati. Dapat kurasakan rona merah hinggap di kedua pipiku sekarang.

"Aku menemukan bukumu jatuh di dekat pintu kelas. Makanya langsung aku kembalikan padamu, Shirayuki-san," ucap Naruto."Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Naruto tetap tersenyum. Aku hanya mampu mengangguk saja. Tanpa mengatakan suatu kalimat apapun. Mulutku terkunci rapat.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku masih diam terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahuku. Membuatku agak tersentak kaget.

"Haah, apaan?" seruku.

Rupanya Sakura. Aku melototkan mataku.

"Kamu kenapa, Mizo-chan? Kamu diam begitu saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan kamu suka dengannya ya?" tanya Sakura menggodaku.

Seketika wajahku memerah lagi. Sakura malah tertawa jahil.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak suka dengannya," kilahku.

"Masa? Lihat wajahmu memerah. Hahaha, Mizo-chan. Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku. Kamu memang suka dengan Naru ..."

BETS!

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku menutup mulutnya yang terkesan bawel itu dengan buku catatan. Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Ja-jangan. Nanti aku ceritakan padamu. Tapi, jangan di sini. Aku mohon, Saku-chan."

Semua orang yang masih ada di koridor. Mereka melihat ke arah kami dengan aneh. Ini semua karena ulah Sakura. Aku menjadi sweatdrop sendiri.

Sakura melepaskan bekapan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, ceritakan kepadaku sekarang juga di perpustakaan!"

Secara langsung Sakura menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Membuat aku terseret oleh langkahnya.

"Sa-Saku-chan, tunggu dulu! Jangan seret aku seperti ini!" teriakku menggema di koridor kampus di siang bolong itu.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shirayuki Mizore. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Mizo-chan. Umurku 19 tahun. Seorang mahasiswi yang belajar di jurusan ekonomi dan sudah memasuki semester dua. Aku seorang anak yatim piatu dan diasuh oleh seorang pria dermawan yang memegang perusahaan Hyuga Corp. Aku diangkat menjadi anak asuhnya sejak berumur lima tahun. Lalu mengenai orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal dunia karena dibunuh oleh seseorang tepat di depan mataku. Kejadiannya sangat mengenaskan dan masih kuingat sampai sekarang.

Di lingkungan kampus yang kujalani saat ini, aku dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik hati, ramah dan pemalu. Semua teman menyenangiku. Mereka sangat dekat denganku. Namun, di balik itu semua hanyalah sandiwara dan sebuah topeng di balik layar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Ya, aku adalah gadis yang memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

Di malam hari, aku berubah menjadi gadis berwajah datar dan dingin bagaikan es. Selalu memakai jubah hitam dan mengenakan sebuah topeng bergambarkan setan. Di tanganku memegang sebuah pisau belati. Di saku jubahku terdapat pistol dan beberapa senjata lainnya. Tugasku adalah membunuh orang yang telah ditargetkan oleh klien yang meminta jasaku melalui perantara Ayah angkatku, Hyuga Hiashi.

Ya, aku adalah assassin. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dikenal dengan "Dark Shadow". Semua orang takut padaku. Karena keahlian membunuhku yang sangat cepat dan tanpa jejak. Bahkan polisi tidak dapat mengendus keberadaanku saat menyelidiki para korban yang telah kubunuh. Semua korban yang kubunuh tersebut, langsung aku lenyapkan di tempat itu juga dengan cara membakarnya. Itu sangat terdengar sangat sadis. Tapi, itulah yang telah aku pelajari dari Ayah angkatku. Inilah jalan hidupku sampai sekarang.

Sakura tidak tahu tentang aku yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu tentang diriku yang lain. Mizore yang ramah dan baik hati. Dia tidak mengetahui profesi yang kujalani setiap malam. Yaitu menjadi Dark Shadow yang bertugas membunuh orang yang ditargetkan.

Tapi, aku tidak mau Sakura mengetahui pekerjaanku ini. Dia tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang assassin. Pasti dia akan sangat membenciku dan bahkan akan menjauhiku. Aku berharap semua rahasiaku ini tidak terbongkar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat baik seperti Sakura ini.

 **OoO**

Sore itu, aku menemui Ayah angkatku yang memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya. Seperti biasa, aku mendapatkan misi lagi dari Ayahku.

"Ayah," sapaku ketika sudah berada di ruang kerja Ayah. Ayah menyadari kedatanganku.

"Mizo-chan, kamu sudah datang rupanya," jawab Ayah dengan wajah datarnya."Ayo, duduklah nak!"

Aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Ayahku. Ayah menatapku dengan serius.

"Malam ini, ada misi untukmu."

"Misi apa itu, Ayah?"

"Ayah ingin kamu membunuh anak saingan Ayah yang mempunyai perusahaan yang bernama Namikaze Corp. Ini fotonya, Mizo-chan."

Ayah langsung menyodorkan sebuah foto ke arahku.

Set ...

Sebuah foto terpapang tepat di depan mataku. Tampak jelas di dalam foto tersebut menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dan bermata biru. Mempunyai tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam dan di bagian dadanya terdapat lambang pusaran air.

Tunggu dulu! Orang ini ...

Seketika itu juga, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Aku sangat mengenal orang yang berada dalam foto itu. Dia adalah ...

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Anaknya Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Saingan berat Ayah dalam bisnis penjualan majalah. Akhir-akhir ini penjualan majalah mereka berkembang pesat daripada penjualan majalah kita. Ini membuat penjualan majalah perusahaan kita menjadi turun drastis. Banyak pengeluaran daripada pendapatan. Jika dibiarkan perusahaan ini akan gulung tikar."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sambil memandangi foto itu dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Jadi, Ayah meminta kamu membunuh anak ini. Apakah kamu sanggup untuk melakukannya?"

Aku terdiam. Terus memandangi foto itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa targetku kali ini adalah seorang yang amat aku cintai. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak setuju dengan permintaan Ayah ini.

"A-Ayah ... Aku tidak bisa," ucapku dengan datar.

"Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Aku tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ayah. Bahwa orang yang berada dalam foto itu adalah orang yang sangat kusuka. Aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Ayah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Namikaze Naruto itu juga seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu, Mizo-chan."

DEG!

Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika Ayah memberitahukan semua itu padaku. Mataku membulat sempurna. Naruto juga seorang assassin? Apa itu benar?

"Assassin?"

"Ya, itu benar."

Ayah mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ia berwajah sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Menurut kabar dan informasi yang Ayah dapatkan dari berbagai klien dan teman-teman Ayah. Bahwa Naruto adalah seorang assassin yang dapat membunuh korbannya tanpa suara. Dia menghabisi korbannya dalam hitungan detik. Dia juga ditakuti di dunia mafia karena sekali saja berurusan dengannya. Orang itu akan segera menemui ajalnya sedetik kemudian. Dia juga pemimpin dari geng Akatsuki. Geng mafia yang suka merampok dan membunuh. Jadi, Ayah ingin kamu membunuh orang ini. Apapun caranya, kamu harus berhasil membunuhnya. Karena dengan begitu, Ayah dapat memberi pelajaran yang pantas buat Namikaze Minato itu."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan hati yang berat sekali. Aku menggenggam kuat foto itu. Ayah menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar.

"Jadi, apakah kamu bersedia melakukannya, Mizo-chan?"

Aku menatap wajah Ayah lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku bersedia."

Ayah tersenyum simpul mendengarkannya.

"Bagus itu baru anak Ayah."

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi untuk menolak permintaan Ayah ini.

Tapi, apa daya ini adalah jalan hidupku sebagai seorang assassin. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya.

 **OoO**

Di antara dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari rumahnya karena telah digugurkan dari induknya. Mereka diterbangkan oleh angin yang bertiup dan menimpa siapa saja yang lewat di bawahnya. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Langit biru juga ikut tersenyum menyaksikan perkataan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan denganku sekarang. Aku sendiri kaget mendengarnya.

"Mizo-chan, aku mencintaimu."

Deg!

Darahku berdesir kencang tatkala laki-laki berambut pirang ini mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Dialah Naruto.

Aku terpaku terdiam di antara pohon-pohon gingko yang telah berguguran di halaman belakang kampus. Aku membeku dan terjebak di timbunan salju yang makin mendingin. Laki-laki yang kucintai dan menjadi target untuk kubunuh. Ternyata dia mencintaiku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di antara kebimbangan dan dua keputusan. Haruskah aku mengutarakan cintaku dan menerimanya menjadi kekasihku? Ataukah aku harus membunuhnya sekarang juga atas perintah Ayah angkatku? Ya Tuhan, aku bingung sekali. Aku terjebak dalam permainan hati dan misi pekerjaan haram ini.

Naruto menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar. Dia terus menatapku dengan harapan yang besar. Aku memilih menunduk. Kedua tanganku meremas baju katunku yang berwarna ungu. Dapat kurasakan aku benar-benar bingung dalam keadaan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini.

"Na-Naruto ... A-aku ... Tidak tahu."

"Kenapa Mizo-chan? Apakah ada orang lain yang kamu cintai?"

"Bu-bukan."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Secara langsung kuambil pisau dari dalam saku celana jeans selututku.

BETS!

Pisau itu kini kutodongkan tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto kaget bukan main dengan semua ini.

"Mi-Mizo-chan?"

Aku menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat datar. Kedua mataku menajam.

"Atas perintah Ayahku, aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga, Naruto."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna. Ia syok sekali.

"Mem-membunuhku?"

"Ya, aku adalah seorang assassin."

Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Assassin?"

Aku masih berwajah datar. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, pisau itu segera kulayangkan ke arahnya.

SREK!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah pisau sudah melekat di leherku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Pisau yang kulayangkan ke arah Naruto, berhenti begitu saja.

'Apa?' batinku kaget.

Ternyata Naruto juga melekatkan pisau ke leherku. Aku menjadi syok. Kulihat wajah Naruto juga berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Na-Naruto?!"

"Aku juga disuruh oleh Tousan-ku untuk membunuhmu, Dark Shadow."

Aku semakin membelalakkan mataku. Ternyata bumerang berbalik juga.

"Ternyata kamu sudah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

"Tentu saja. Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti kemana kamu pergi ketika menjadi Dark Shadow."

Naruto menampilkan senyum manisnya. Membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku. Aku terpana sesaat.

"Ja-jadi, kita harus saling membunuh antara satu sama lain? Karena atas perintah Ayah masing-masing," ucapku lirih sambil memegang erat pisau yang berada di tangan kananku.

Naruto juga berwajah lirih. Masih melekatkan pisau itu di dekat leherku. Naruto menatapku dengan sayu.

"Tapi, jika kamu mau. Kita bisa menghentikan semua ini," Naruto menurunkan pisaunya dari leherku."Kita bisa bilang kepada orang tua kita masing-masing untuk menghentikan permusuhan ini. Apakah kamu mau membantuku, Mizo-chan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kulihat wajah Naruto menjadi mendung. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukan semua ini. Juga aku sendiri.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun. Aku akan membantumu untuk menghentikan permusuhan ini. A-aku tidak sanggup membunuhmu. Karena aku ..."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku.

"Karena apa, Mizo-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran."Apakah karena kamu juga mencintaiku?"

Aku menatap Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto semakin tersenyum. Secara langsung ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Wajahku memerah. Kepalaku bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Sungguh terasa hangat. Naruto memeluk pundakku dengan erat. Ia benar-benar senang karena aku telah menjawab perkataan cintanya.

"Arigatou, kekasihku," bisik Naruto di dekat telingaku."Mulai sekarang kita sudah berpacaran."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu aku membalas pelukan Naruto itu. Dengan cara memeluk pinggangnya yang atletis.

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

Kami berdua tersenyum dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga di tengah hujan gingko yang berguguran. Kami berdua adalah seorang assassin yang saling mencintai. Kami merasa bahagia walaupun ada satu masalah yang akan menentang hubungan kami ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Aku juga begitu.

Lalu Naruto memegang kedua bahuku. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Mizo-chan, berjanjilah mulai sekarang kamu akan berhenti menjadi seorang assassin. Jadilah gadis biasa yang pemalu dan baik hati terhadap orang. Itulah yang kusuka darimu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengarahkan tanganku untuk memegang pipi Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Kamu juga. Kamu harus berjanji untuk berhenti menjadi seorang assassin. Jadilah laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum untukku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Mizo-chan. Aku berjanji."

Setelah itu, Naruto meraih tangan kananku. Lalu ia mencium punggung tangan kananku dengan lembut. Sukses membuat wajahku memerah padam dibuatnya.

Naruto sangat romantis sekali seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Sungguh, aku sungguh mencintaimu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Dia menarikku untuk pulang bersama di sore itu. Aku diseretnya untuk menuju parkiran motor yang berada di halaman depan kampus.

Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang indah buatku. Juga hari terakhir buatku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan assassin ini. Semoga Ayah angkatku mengerti dengan keputusanku ini dan mengizinkan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto. Sebaliknya dengan Naruto. Dia juga berharap Ayahnya mengizinkan dia berhenti menjadi seorang assassin dan ingin hidup bahagia denganku. Dia benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Dapat kulihat dari wajahnya yang sangat serius. Dia benar-benar lelaki yang kucari selama ini.

Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Perasaanku selalu abadi untukmu.

 **OOOOO**

 **TAMAT**

 **OOOOO**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Hikari Syarahmia. Maaf ya, saya baru aktif lagi setelah dua minggu lebih ini hiatus. Ya, karena sakit. Tapi, Alhamdulilah. Sakitnya mulai sembuh dan saya sudah bisa mengetik seperti biasa.**

 **Oh ya, untuk permintaan cerita anda semua bakal saya kerjakan satu persatu. Hal itu saya jadwalkan dulu. Agar sakit saya ini tidak kambuh lagi. Ya, doain ya agar saya sehat terus.**

 **Ok, selamat membaca fic ini. Arigatou ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Jumat, 3 Juli 2015**


End file.
